


Deposit

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Burping, F/M, Farting, Stomach Ache, Stuffed, belly rub, bloated, gassy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: "I'm so sorry." His face reddened. "Seafood makes me do that sometimes."
Kudos: 8





	Deposit

He lowered himself to sit on the bed, his hands drifting to his belly. "Oooh," he let out a burp then a shaky exhale. "I ate all that gumbo and I'm full as fuck."  
She put her book down. "Yeah, did you end up having another bowl when I was in the tub?"  
"Yeah, with the last of the rice. Thanks again for making it, honey. It tasted fucking amazing." He gave her an appreciative smile, as it was one of his favorite dishes and she had made it as a surprise.  
"I'm glad you liked it, babe. I didn't expect you to eat like five bowls or I would have made more." She reached over, running a cool hand across his belly.  
He shook his head vigorously and burped again. "That was the perfect amount. Maybe a little too much. I'm stuffed, but it feels good."  
"Let me rub your big belly," she asked and pulled at the waistband of his adidas sweatpants.  
"If you put it like that, right away." He laid down after stripping into just his boxers.  
Her hands rubbed over into his larger than normal stomach. After a couple minutes, he let out a rather long, nasty fart. "I'm so sorry." His face reddened. "Seafood makes me do that sometimes."  
"You're okay. Plus the sausage and chicken and tomatoes..." her fingers climbed up his soft love handles now.  
"Yeah. I'll try not to do that again."  
"But I bet you probably have more of that in there," she said quietly, and at that moment his stomach made some bubbling noises.  
After a second, he moaned a bit, stretching his entire body. "Yeah," he agreed. "In a few minutes I probably will need to again."  
"Well would you agree sometimes gas feels good and other times bad?"  
He burped a few times, then took a ragged breath. "Yeah."  
"Is it good right now?" Her hands skimmed over the light hair on his lower gut.  
"My stomach is packed so full all of it feels good. God. I probably shouldn't have had that last bowl." He sighed with a hint of regret.  
"Let it out then. Let me help you." She rubbed a small circle and a fart eased out slowly.  
"Ooh that felt so good. I have another one but it's like trapped." He grabbed the sides of his stomach, jiggling it with an unneeded roughness. After a few seconds, he let out a brief fart that smelled foul. "Ooh . That wasn't even half of it. Do you want me to get out of bed?"  
"No need now. Here. Does it help if I rub?"  
He nodded, squeezing her boob. "I feel bloated. I feel kinda sensitive to your touch, like it's turning me on a lot."  
Her fingers kneaded into a hard spot on his upper belly, which resulted in a string of progressively louder farts.  
"Ugh. That felt almost too good. In fact, I think I'm about to make a big deposit. And I'm not talking about at the bank." He chuckled even though a look of need crossed his face. "Mm. I'll be right back."  
About 10 minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom with a pale face. "I would suggest not going in there for a while," he quipped, patting his belly. "I feel a lot lighter."  
She threw a pillow at him. "I needed to pee, but I guess not no more."  
"Whatever. I left the fan on. Can you make lasagna next week?"  
Suddenly he simultaneously coughed and let out a wet sounding burst of gas. "Ohhh. I knew I stood up too soon. This is one of those shits that turn into three trips to the shitter. One minute." He retreated back into the bathroom. Now she could hear his labored groans. "Babe, can you bring me a new pair of underwear? Ouhh. Actually.. just put it in front of the door."


End file.
